The Kreel
Summary: The Kreel are a large, fair-haired people that inhabit the northeastern corner of Veslen. Having wedged themselves between the mountains to the West and the ocean to the east, the Kreel have found themselves protected from most attacks. When a Kreel child comes of age, he/she has her non-dominant arm cut off, and has it replaced with a large mechanical arm. This mechanical arm is supposed to eliminate the weakness of the non-dominant arm and will one day prove to be a valuable asset as the Kreel learn how to harness the arms true potential. Kreel Biology: Most Kreel stand at roughly eight feet tall and are weighed down with a thick layer of muscle and skin. Kreel also have very fair hair and take pride in their varying hairstyles and extravagant facial hair. All Kreel that have come of age have one arm replaced with a mechanical arm with varying upgrades to aid the person wearing it. The average Kreel will survive 100-120 years if they are given a natural death. The Kreel are at their peak in strength and mind at the ages of 40-60 years old and finish growing into biological adulthood around the age of 30. The Tyr: All Kreel respond to only one leader, the Tyr. The Tyr of the Kreel acts as the leader, voice of the people, and master general of all Kreel military units. The Tyr is not decided by blood, but by an ancient ceremony that takes place one week after the death of the current Tyr. In this ceremony, a massive tournament will take place with four separate blocks. Each of these blocks hold one winner and the successor of the Tyr is decided between these four victors. The Five are the five people whom the former Tyr declared as his Five that would determine his successor. (The Five are not allowed to participate in the tournament) When the four winners of the tournament are decided, they have their backgrounds and anything else that may persuade The Five's decision presented, whether this be education, criminal records, war feats, etc. After one day of deliberation, The Five will then cast their votes for who will succeed the Tyr. In the case of a tie, the people with less votes will be eliminated and The Five will vote on the remaining two candidates after the tie. When the winning candidate is found, he will be crowned on the dawn of the very next day as the new Tyr, and a three-day tax-free festival takes place where wine is drunk, people dance, and the nation of Kreel celebrate their new Tyr. The current ruler of the Kreel is Tyr Xylan. (Pronounced Tier Zeelin) The Kreel Arm: Among the Kreel, young boys and girls play and learn just as any other culture, but all children train for the day that they can earn their arm. The Kreel Arm is the mechanical arm that replaces the non-dominant arm of all Kreel when they come of age. All Kreel consider their mechanical arm to be their real arm, and that their non-dominant biological arm is just a burden that must be used as a form of training wheel to earning their real arm. To earn this arm, a child (all Kreel who have not earned their arm are referred to as children regardless of biological age) must go out into the forests to the northwest of Kreel territory with any food, clothing, or tools they so desire. However, any food they bring must have been acquired by them, any clothing they bring must have been made by them, and any tool they bring must be crafted by them. When a child deems themselves prepared, they may leave at any time to go into the forests. For the venture to be a success, the child must return with the hide of an impressive animal such as a mountain lion, dire wolf, or for the most successful, even a bear. When a child returns with such a hide, the families all receive a day off to celebrate and attend their child as they receive their true arm. Category:The Peoples of Nationbuilder V